


穿越时空的NTR

by pulproof



Category: Marval
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Rape, Time Travel, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulproof/pseuds/pulproof
Summary: 复3锤穿越到复1，当复1锤的面和复1基来了一发！





	穿越时空的NTR

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：X虫上脑产物，人嗨起来的时候没有大脑，所以真的很土额...注意避雷....

在高空中，伴随着雷鸣，雷电的王降临在中庭。此次前行他来寻找他的弟弟。他闯入那一架飞机，他亦带着复杂的情绪看了老伙伴们一眼，但他来不及寒暄。那是我可爱鲜活的小混蛋啊，我知道，他是 —— 活着的。行尸走肉的索尔终于在九界之中感受到一丝温存。我知道你要干嘛，他心想，看着他的小混蛋站起来嬉笑讽刺。而他上前去给了他一个深吻，一个舌吻，就像飞船上那晚一样。

其他人目瞪口呆，而索尔等不及掠他出走。

“来不及了，”索尔把洛基放在地上，摁着他，然后就开始解自己裤子，“一会儿他就来了。”  
“谁？？？”洛基比索尔设想的要冷静一些。“你是索尔？你怎么了？你为什么打扮成奥丁？”  
“哥哥的新发型帅吗？”索尔一边开始扒洛基衣服一边展露出了笑脸。这时，他来了。

是那个还带着雷神之锤，长发的他。他带着怒意落在他们后面，并向侵犯洛基的人投掷锤子。索尔一把握住，“真感动.....不过，来不及......”他将锤子还给了年轻的自己。那个他惊讶的看见了握住锤子的，是短发的，独眼的索尔，在眉眼之中更有一种悲伤沉重的气息。他看了一眼在地上的洛基，他知道洛基跟他想的一样 —— 不知出于何种原因，未来的雷神降临人间，他们明确感受到这是来自家乡的亲近之人，是个王者，但更加强大，悲伤和粗暴。

“可以从我身上下来么？”洛基开了口，“无论你有什么目的，我想与会者已经到齐。”  
“不.... ....”悲伤的雷神低下头。他的声音未见一丝明朗，那音调比洛基听过的任何一句都要低沉。“不需要他。” 雷神抬起手，发出一道雷电将年轻的自己关在了一旁。他本不想理会，但又扭过头去看年轻的自己，“不用担心，不会很久时间。我是站在你们这一边的。”并且控制不住自己几近流泪的那一只眼。

 

开始了。对不起了，洛基。无视洛基愤怒的抵抗，索尔粗暴的撕扯着他的衣服，很快就让他不着片缕。到此地步，在场三人无一人不知道接下来要发生的事了。洛基，叫骂着，“你这个疯子！！！！放开我！！！”他无助的挣扎着，然而这个索尔的力量过于强大，他用力掰开他的双腿抬起，固定他的一只脚在自己的肩膀上，同时富有技巧的抚摸着弟弟的小腿。他想起他们的第一次，是在这次纽约事件之后。不过不再会是了......索尔忍不住回过头看了一眼另外一个索尔，他显得非常惊讶，也压抑着愤怒。而可爱的弟弟涨的满脸通红，从角度来说，自己的私处已经被两个哥哥都看光了，而他知道不只是自己身上这个，还有被电网关着的那个，刚才已经细细打量了个遍。“变态雷神....”他咒骂着，但无力改变事实，索尔已经将自己的巨棒拿出来，抵在了他的穴口。

 

 

这个时空的索尔觉得非常奇怪。 为什么未来的自己会强奸洛基？？？？但当短发的他扒掉洛基的衣服，他的信念动摇了。那人雪白的肉体在月光中显得如此诱人性感，他每一下挣扎都让他显得更为诱惑，像在主动招惹强暴者。

 

而最过分的是，那位雷神，回头看了他一眼，然后明显是移开了一点身体，将洛基的下体朝向他，对着他扒开展示了洛基粉嫩的穴口。

 

他也只能说服自己，胯下的反应是生理本能。即使它比以往任何一次都要肿胀发烫。

 

当他听见洛基近乎崩溃般的哭叫，才反应过来，向着对方大喊 —— ——放开洛基！！！！放开我弟弟！！！！！！

没有用的。雷神已经紧紧抓住洛基纤细的腰部。在龟头抵进穴口的那一刹，洛基含着泪看了年轻的索尔一眼，“索尔，”他喃喃说，他想要索尔救他。索尔读懂了，我弟弟想要我救他。他开始更加大音量的咆哮，并无用的尝试破坏他的禁锢。  
大雷神回头对索尔说：“别喊了。你会感谢我的。现在看好吧。”然后一插到底，开始了他的动作。洛基脚背绷直了，尖声叫喊着，这场景是九界之中也无可比拟的香艳和性感。年轻的索尔迷惑，焦虑，着急，无助，但又无法压抑自己被这场景，被这样的洛基深深吸引 ，他甚至嫉妒了外面的那个自己。他心疼被粗暴对待的洛基，但也奇怪和弟弟交合这件事他居然未曾想过，他未曾发现他的身体，是如此可爱性感，更不要说，在那位雷神猛烈的抽插下，一开始痛苦的洛基居然已经适应了这种韵律一般，一点点做出了十分迷人的回应。他的受害者一般的叫喊也变味了，渐渐发出小猫一样甜腻的声音，这让年轻的索尔嫉妒的怀疑他曾这样卧于他人身下。“不用怀疑。”短发的雷神这时就仿佛看穿自己心思一般出了声。“这九界之中.....只有你我两人.......”在一下一下的冲撞下，他的表情逐渐变得温柔。他看着身下已经面色潮红开始喵喵乱叫的洛基，忍不住又俯下身给了他一个深吻。“洛基.....我爱你.......”他继续用力，呻吟着，“跟我....回家吧。”洛基意乱情迷的睁开眼，索尔见状又问他：”爽不爽？“ “爽。”洛基乖巧的点点头，但他还记得旁边还有一个索尔，他看向他，只见他亦涨红脸庞情动的看着他们，洛基被撞的叫喊出来，这幅张开大腿完全露出下穴被操干的下流模样被看见，他简直就像是被两个索尔同时操干，想到这一点让他几近高潮，但，不，不行，“你....把他放出来......”“心疼了？”大雷神笑了。“别担心，马上就好......”他们很快就同时到达了高潮，在最后时刻雷神把他的东西拔出来，射在了洛基的大腿上。

 

电网被放下了，年轻的索尔赶紧走上前扶住洛基。“他现在可以跟你回家了。”大雷神拍拍洛基的脑袋。然后又得意的对年轻索尔笑笑，“他说他爱我。”“不，他爱我。”年轻的雷神说。“是的.....”大雷神回应到。年轻的索尔，没有把那个问题问出口，你的洛基呢，去哪了。他知道一定发生了些什么。“那...现在...没事了？所以你的目的是....”"我的目的当然不只是如此.......如你所想，我们在未来遭遇不测。宇宙魔方未来将会被灭霸所有，我必须赶在这之前阻止他，我要阻止他伤害所有人。最快时间内让你能把洛基带回家，就是我这边第一个任务.......""你的办法太恶劣了。"“我别无选择。况且，你真的这样想吗？” 当然不。两个索尔都知道。他们都听见了，也看见了，洛基怎样在雷神的怀里说出最真切的告白。

“回去吧，回到阿斯加德.......这一切不会就此停止，不过至少，我们有更多机会了。”索尔用披风包裹住洛基，挥动雷神之锤，向大雷神示意，消失在了天际。

洛基转头看向自己的索尔，心情无比的复杂。他唯一知道的是，原本的计划是时候做出变化了。而索尔沉思着，他知道他会倾其所有保护弟弟，还有阿斯加德，保护所有人。

END

至于后续，那当然是，一同战斗，胜利啦~


End file.
